


For valentines, a tent

by Toshyano



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaRiko, Comedy, F/F, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshyano/pseuds/Toshyano
Summary: As the romantic holiday approaches, one orange girl intends to suprise someone, but being a scatterbrain can cause a lot of difficulties.





	For valentines, a tent

February. Close to valentines. This year, Chika swore to propose to Riko.  
"I will ask her to go camping!" She thought, in February, where nights still reach below freezing temperature. Long term planning was not one of Chika's strengths. Dedication towards an idea was, however.  
So she went to her desk and started writing. Where to go camping, which tent to use, what to eat, just not what the weather might be like.  
Location wise, there is a nice camping place just a few kilometers away.  
Chika remembers her sister having bought a tent a few years ago, which she never ended up using. After a day or two of chores, she might lend tent.   
Riko loves sandwiches! So preparing a lot of them is the absolutest bestest idea.  
For the proposal itself, Chika tries to not overthink. She bought a ring a few months ago but never found the courage to actually ask. She will just wing it, she thinks.  
Everything (except the weather of course) seems to be planned. Now all that is left is...  
...actually asking her.  
When would the best time be? Riko is rather busy with work these days. She started to socialize more and thus is around others a lot more. Chika can not screw this up, not after all this planning.  
Unsure of how to continue, she got the brilliant idea of asking someone for advice. What was not so brilliant was the fact that her first thought was calling none other than Riko herself.  
And so she did.   
While she heard the dial noises she felt absolutely confident that asking Riko about help with a suprise would be a spectacular idea.   
The moment Riko picked up the phone, however, Chika noticed her mistake. Panicking, she hung up on her before even saying anything.   
Now she screwed up. Who would suddenly call someone and hang up even more suddenly? Now Riko must think Chika is weird...  
Well, she already does, but now it's even weirder!   
Now Chika thinks about how she can fix this. Suprise her with a camping trip? But that is already her idea! All of this is so difficult. If only Riko would just appear in her room so she can explain the whole situation, and maybe even suprise her with the trip. Then calling her would seem like an intentional plan!  
Being lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice Riko entering her room. While Chika was busy walking around and thinking, Riko sat down and made herself comfortable.   
"... So... what are you thinking about?"  
Usually You is the one that just walks into her room like it's her own place, so Chika assumes it's the case again.  
"Ah, you see, I'm planning this camping trip with Riko, I thought of everything, like location and what we do and all, but I have no idea how to tell her! Any ideas?"  
Riko giggles.  
"Maybe you already told her without knowing?"  
Chika screamed. Did she really just screw everything up? That can't be. Usually Riko never enters her house without an annoucement.  
"R-r-r-r-riko, don't you usually say something before you come?!"  
"Well...you suddenly called me and hung up even more suddenly so I thought you need something, and it looks like...you did."   
Riko cleared her throat and stood up.  
"One thing I do have to ask...do you really wanna...go camping now?"  
Chika nodded. It quickly turned into a frown.  
"...You don't?"  
Unsure of how to break it down to her, she sucked air through her teeth. She made her way to the window and opened it.  
Chika jumped on her bed and hid underneath her bedsheets.  
"Wah! Don't open the window! It's..."  
She gasped.  
"...cold..."  
Riko glanced over the desk, seeing scattered fliers and scribbled notes for camping destinations, plans of what to do, and other activities. Only now does she realize how sad Chika must feel now. She put in so much effort into this, it would be a shame if all of it got to waste.   
Not saying a word, Riko just,  
left.  
Was she mad? Was she upset? Did she not like the idea?  
Well, it is true that Chika forgot one crucial part, whether the weather even allows camping, but, is that enough to make Riko so extremely dissatisfied?  
She should have just give her some chocolate, or invite her to the movies. Now what she ended up with is a broken heart and a desk full of wasted paper.  
But,  
as she kept drowing in worries, a message from Riko.  
It said "Come over". No punctuation, no emojis, no emoticons, no proper sentence, which is odd for Riko. Will she lecture her? Scold her?  
Shivering, not only because of the cold but because she is worried, she makes her way to Riko's.   
Stepping inside her room, the first thing she noticed is the tent that just barely fits inside. It's being held uptight with strings squeezed under furniture, and she thinks she can notice someone inside.  
"I...would try knocking, but that's kind of hard with a tent..."  
A cute quick laughter and the tent's zipper opened.  
"Come in!"  
As Chika squeezed her way through, she saw none other than the girl she loved, two sleeping bags, some snacks and-  
her vision got blurry. Tears.  
"...H-haha, this was supposed to be my suprise..."  
Riko holds her arms as an invite for a hug.  
"Trust me, I was suprised. And I love the idea, and I love camping, so let's do it here!"  
That's when Chika was certain. There is only one person who could deal with her antics. One single girl who not only tolerates the little mistakes she does, but also makes sure that no effort is gone to waste. And because of that, all Chika could say was:  
"...Marry me."  
Riko was dumbstruck.  
"...L-like, right here?!"  
"N-no I mean like, somewhere else, somewhen else, maybe a church if you want to and I got this ring and-"   
She actually brought the ring with her, as if she knew she could make use of it soon.  
Riko jumped at her.  
"Of course! Yes! I thought you'd never ask!"  
Chika laughed.  
"Hehe, well, as you know, I wasn't sure how to ask..."  
Then they kept giggling and started talking about ideas how to marry all night, and of course the weather was the very first topic.


End file.
